In rendering digital content of video and audio, a video glitch or discontinuity may occur that detracts from the video or audio quality. As digital media continues to become more prevalent and as digital capture and playback systems become more complex there may be a need to accurately and scientifically detect and correct glitches in digital video and audio. In general purpose operating systems, streaming processes may run concurrently with other processes, and, as a result, media sample processing and flow may be indeterminate and burst-like. For example, jittering glitches may occur.
Video glitch detection may be performed by a person “eyeballing” video output on a monitor or television to watch for glitches and poor audio-video synchronization. Video glitch detection may also be performed by internal software logging. Such human observation of video glitches and audio-video synchronization may be time-consuming, inaccurate, and may not be quantitative. Similarly, internal software logging may be inaccurate as the software may not have a way to observe the audio and video signals directly at each output.
Like reference numerals are used to designate like parts in the accompanying drawings.